The Secret of Harry's Past
by kvun
Summary: After all these years, Harry's past is revieled... But is he ready? And what of his so called friends. This also includes Draco and Ginny. A hint of Ron and Hermione. Note: this story is very dirsturbing R&R pleze!
1. Ch 1 A visit

Disclaimer: Kvun doesn't own Harry Potter...sigh...nope just doesn't...  
  
* * *  
  
Kvun: ok! Before all of you flame me because of this stupid story, let me just say I KNOW IT SUCKS LIKE CRAP. I only wrote it to annoy a friend who's name shall rest anonymous... (coughelsieya.k.a.Licough).  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stirred. He had hardly slept at all. All this stress. All his friends had left him, leaving him alone in his house for 1 month. No contacts. He should have known. People only liked him because of his stupid scar. He kicked his trunk, but far from relieving his anger, he now suffered major foot pains. He walked down the stairs to his kitchen.  
  
Harry lived in a small house. And when I say small, I mean like tiny! It made the Burrow seem like a mansion. All his so called friends had moved on. Fred and George were doing great with their joke shop. Hermoine had become a Healer, thought Harry doubted that she'd ever stop her S.P.E.W. thing. Ron had made the Chudley Cannons team for quidditch too. Nobody had bothered to keep in contact.  
  
Harry found it very hard to continue his life in the wirzarding world too. He is no longer as famous ever since the second war with Tromed Lov. Who had seem to taken over Voldemort's steps. And he had been robed from all his Gringotts money after Tromed Lov came into power.  
  
DING DONG! Rang the bell. Harry jumped in shock being deep in thought. Who wouldn't? Who expects your old headmaster visit you uninvited? And in the rain too? Harry went to let Dumbledore in.  
  
Dumbledore POV  
  
Sigh, it's only only been 1 month since Harry left Hogwarts 7th year and already I miss him. His laughter, smiles, and long slim legs. When he plies on his broom, he's like my flying angel.  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Harry ran to the door.  
  
"Good morning proffesor Dumbledore"  
  
"Oh Harry..." he croacked. And collapsed on Harry.  
  
Harry was in shock. What was he going to do? He took out his wand and conjured a stretcher and magicked Dummbledore to his large couch. He noticed that he wore nothing under his travel cloark Harry's heart beat faster.  
  
Dumbledore POV  
  
How long I've waited for this day. I've been through too much. So has Harry. Today is the day. He must know the truth.  
  
Narrator POV  
  
Harry gently lay himdown on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Nothing... don't worry..." he replied in a rather hoarse voice "there is a far greated thing you must know before it is too late".  
  
"What" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"I love you" and befor Harry could react, he cupped his face and gave him a long kiss. Well, it would have been long, if Harry hadn't pushed away. And to his surprise, Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"So much like you father" he said "he fought quite hard against my Impersius curse. But he gave up eventually."  
  
"What?!" Harry stuttered slightly, "my father?"  
  
"Yes, yes... I was quite angry when even after of 5 years of mind-tearing pleasure, he left me for Lilly Evans. Obviously, I had to kill him after."  
  
"What?!" yelled Harry, "you said Voldemort killed my parents"  
  
"It took quite a bit of effort to frame good old Tom" he said gently.  
  
He reached for Harry again. On any other occasion, Harry would've fought back. He would've pushed and cursed. He knew that he was not queer. He was sure. But even as Dumbledore leaned closer, he felt all his thought leave. All his anger towards his friends surged. And his father. His father had don't this too. He reached closer and even broughtDumbledore closer. He could hear him breathe deeply...  
  
The kiss... it was magical. Never had he felt any sensation like this. It surged throught his body giving him a tingly feeling.  
  
They stroked each other throught their hair. Dumbledore had wrinkly skin. Harry had always known that. The years did that to him. But he never thought hat it could be so smooth. Smooth like silk. Disturbing, yet satisfying.  
  
Harry thought to himself. If his friends ever found out. But they didn't care about him. They weren't even his friends. Nobody did. There was only Dumbldore.  
  
"Albus" he moaned.  
  
Dumbledore's long crooked nose poked him in the eye. But Harry didn't care. He loved him. Oh my god, what was happening to him?  
  
* * *  
  
Kvun: ok! I know this is the most disturbing story I ever wrote! But ya... it was fun... LOL Please review...even though it's gonna be like all flames... 


	2. Ch 2 The dream

Disclaimer: Kvun does not own Harry Potter. Even though his stories are his, the characters just don't.  
  
* * *  
  
Kvun: ok! I know I got a few evil reviews, but at least 2 people liked it. So I'm gonna write another chappie. Here's how it goes. No nice reviews = no chappie. (nods) I'm just gladi wasn't flamed as badly as I thought I would... BUT PLEASE DON'T for thos of you who are getting evil ideas. Please R&R ^__^  
  
* * *  
  
Moonlight pub. Draco spent almost every night here now. Deep in thought.  
  
"Another Fire whisky Tom?" said Draco. It had been his 5th tonight. But he didn't care. Tom, the innkeeper brought hism his drink.  
  
"A knut for your thoughts?" asked Tom quietly. He didn't want to force Draco, but he was very curious. Draco was not usually a quiet boy.  
  
"My thoughts?", he said quietly, "I don't know if you can handle my thoughts."  
  
"Try me" said Tom, a little braver than he felt.  
  
Draco had known Tom for most of his life. Since childhood. Since Hogwarts and after. He trusted him beyond anyone else.  
  
"I it her?" asked Tom mildly.  
  
Draco chuckled. Nothing got by Tom. Yet again, he was right. Ginny was in his mind day and night.  
  
"Ya... I miss her so much" replied Draco. He flushed deep red.  
  
"I still can't believe I ever fell in love Ginny" muttered Draco half way to embarrassment, half joking.  
  
"Love?" questioned a voice. It was soft. Draco hadn't heard that voice in over a year. He looked up and saw Ginny move out from the lurking shadows. Draco was shocked. Not by her popping out of nowhere, but of her self. Ginny. She was more beautiful then ever. She was wearing a deep red dress that showed her vibrant flaming red hair. She smiled. She knew her presence was turning him on. Her body curved in all the right places and he couldn't help but notice her smile. As if she felt something deeply about him as well.  
  
"Love?" she asked again.  
  
"I – I – yes, I love you." Draco stuttered. He had never said that before to another person. He had never felt this way. All his Hogwarts girlfriends never made him feel this way. So... ALIVE! And free. His heart pounded.  
  
"I think I'll go now." Muttered Tom. And he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Did you say you love me?" asked Ginny tensely.  
  
"Yes. God I'm crazy about you. Damn how did you get here anyways?" asked Draco.  
  
"Tom called me and asked my to see you" replied Ginny offhand still grinning.  
  
Draco couldn't screamed and hugged Tom. But Ginny was here. He ran towards Ginny. Ready to embrace her. To kiss and touch her all over.  
  
"oh how I've missed you" moaned Draco.  
  
But just as Draco moved towards Ginny, she disappeared. I thin air. Gone. Draco was holding air.  
  
"No!!!!" yelled Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco woke up with a start. Drenched in sweat. Panting, he got out of bed and went to the washroom. He washed his face and dried it. He stared at the mirror. Deep in thought yet again. How long he stood there, he did not know. Only did he move when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He jumped only to notice that an owl carrying the daily prophet. He pad 3 knuts and the owl left.  
  
He looked at the front page and almost skipped a heart beat. On the front page was a picture of Potter's house. Well, it would have been his house, if it wasn't on fire. Harry's house had exploded in flames. The Ministry of Magic surrounded the house. But before Draco could read it in more detail, his doorbell rang.  
  
* * *  
  
Kvun: major cliff hanger... I know. I've got so many plans. Heehee ^__^ please review. 


	3. Ch 3 I'm staying at a friends house

Ch. 3 I'm staying at a friend's house  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling, cuz then I would own Harry Potter, but sadly I don't.  
  
Kevin: Hey back again!  
  
Harry: (grunts) (sigh)  
  
Kvun: Shut up or I'll make your next part a living hell!  
  
Harry: it already is so it can't get any worse.  
  
Kvun: how?  
  
Harry: why Dumbledore?! It's sick an wrong! (Runs away muttering I know I'm not gay...I know I'm not...)  
  
Kvun: ya... I know most of you think that so I'll make it up by ending the queerness. But NO I WILL NOT TAKE THE FIRST CHAPPIE OFF THANKS! Even though a few asked. If you don't like it, then don't read it! And flaming me won't change anything so don't even try. Still, hope you like my story!  
  
Oh ya! I forgot to say: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been just so busy. But hopefully this story will make up for it. And if not, here's virtual hugs for everybody!=) Harry sumbled as he limper down the street. He had to get away. Away from Dumbledore. Harry was actually amazed that he even made it this far.  
  
Flashback  
  
Dumbledore: Ooo... oh Harry! Harder! Faster! Oh!  
  
Harry: Let go! Stop!! Ahh...  
  
Dumbledore: don't fight it! Imperio!  
  
But harry fought back against the Imperius curse just as he did in the 4th year. Harry grabbed his wand and yelled "Silencio!" Dumbledore yelled but no sound came out. He couldn't curse him...for now. Harry untied the ropes Dumbledore bonded him with and put back his robes Dumbledore had stripped him from. He ran out and yelled "pyroetiquess" his house burst into flames. Harry fled, knowing very well that Dumbledore would be back  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry felt so ashamed. SO angry. How could he have done "it" with Dumbledore. He had nowhere to go. He took out his wand and apparated to the burrow. No one was home. He cursed under his breath. He went to hermoine's home thinking of how he would explain recent events. But still, no one was home. He walked around, deep in thought. He noticed a shiny badge on the floor. It had an "M" on it. A green snake engraved on the bottom. Curious, he reached and touched it. BIG MISTAKE! He felt his head spin and his feet lift the ground.  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled. It was a Portkey. Worse of all, it led to the Malfoy's manor. What he did next still perplexed him. Why did he ring the doorbell?  
  
Malfo jumped. He looked out the window. Potter?! What was he doing here? Since the first year, Draco had always wanted to be his friend. Chose to him like Weasley. Harry was smart and funny. And saved his love: Ginny. But given the circumstances, his father being a deatheater and the house difference, he was not able to offer his friendship. Malfoy put the daily profit with Harry's burning house on the table and answered the door.  
  
Harry shuddered. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was going to ask for help from his worst enemy; Malfoy also known as ferret boy, the son of a deatheater. Malfoy answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Draco giving him a trademark sneer. Harry didn't notice, but Draco found it hard to sneer like back in Hogwarts. Harry sighed.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I need your help." Harry looked down. Embarassed.  
  
"What's this?" asked Draco pretending to sound shocked, "famous scar head needs my help?"  
  
"Shut up ferret!"  
  
"I'd be nicer to me if you need my help" he taunted  
  
Harry mettered something half curse half apologizing  
  
"Sorry didn't catch that last bit" said Malfoy brightly  
  
Draco took out a tape recorder and pressed record.  
  
"Pardon me?" he asked again trying to sound innocent  
  
"I said..." harry couldn't take it, but he had to, "thank you draco!" harry practically yelled. He said it fast and loud.  
  
"So what's wrong?" asked draco as he put away his recorder.  
  
Harry sighed again and took a deep breath. He recounted his past events, including what dumbledore had told him. The horrible truth about his past. It took a while for all this to sink into malfoy. Even harry was still having trouble believing it. But the surprising was how easy it was to talk with draco. As if they had been friends for life. Draco was a great audience. He gasped at all the right places. He nodded. As if he could understand.  
  
But the scariest part was that malfoy already knew about the truth of his parents.  
  
"How did you know?" asked harry in amazement.  
  
"Old uncle Tom's (voldemort) is a family friend." He explained. He told us all about how he was framed. He nodded. "So what do you need?" asked draco "I need somewhere to stay for a while" said harry nervously "please?" he added.  
  
"Sure thing harry" replied draco. And for the first time, a true smile came on his face.  
  
Over the next few days, harry had gone to enjoy draco a lot. They had become quite good friends, as if their hogwarts past never existed.  
  
One morning, 4 days after harry arrived 2 owls arrived for harry. The first one was the daily prophet. On the front page was a picture of him. And at the bottom, it wrote HARRY POTTER MISSING Under it were articles about him. Missing. His house burning down. Nothing about dumbledore. That means he escaped! Harry cursed as he sat down in the kitchen. The next was a letter. From his friend... "ron" he muttered. He hadn't written to him in so long.  
  
Dear harry, I've got my doubts on Pig cuz I wasn't sure if he could find you. I'm so sorry I haven't kept in touch since hogwarts. Just so busy. But when I saw you on the daily prophet, I was so worried. Hopefully this finds you at all. So where are you? We've gotta meet. I'll get our old friends. It'll be like old times. How about the Moonlight Pub? On Sunday 8:30 pm.  
  
Write soon, Ron  
  
Harry read and re-read the letter. And quickly, he took out a quill and a parchment:  
  
Dear Ron, I got you letter and I'm sending Hedwig back cuz Pig doesn't look like he could last another. And sure, I'll meet you at Moonlight Puc.  
  
From, Harry  
  
Harry paused, then he added:  
  
P.S. I'm staying with a friend. A good friend.  
  
Harry tied the letter onto Hedwig's leg. She and Pig then set off. Half an hour later, Draco came downstairs.  
  
"Mornin'" yawned Draco.  
  
"Hey draco" said harry brightly. He paused then asked  
  
"how would you like to come to Moonligh Pub with me tonight?" draco smiled.  
  
"Sure buddy" he answered, "anything for a friend" Kvun: I know, kinda strange. But people asked me for less romance and detail. So here. Done. Now, I'll give you all virtual cookies if all of you do me a favour. Just press that nice button (points at button) down there, and review. Please. That nice shiny button is just waiting to be pressed. Thanks. 


	4. Ch 4 At moonlight Pub part 1

Ch.4 At moonlight Pub part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Why oh why? Why can't Kvun own Harry Potter? Inner voice: Because J. K. Rowling already does... Muhaha...  
  
Kvun: Hi people! I'm back! And I've got an exciting story for you guys! Now, before I continue, even though it is the summer break, I shall warn you that I may have some blank times in my writing updates because superior ones have kindly (twitch) enrolled me in summer school. I'll be learning 5months of material of music theory (... oh joy...) in 5 weeks. So I won't have as much time for updates. Fen eh? Anyways, enjoy what I am able to write. Oh! And also read my other stories. ( Thanks. Enjoy!  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way towards Moonlight Pub.  
  
"I told Harry to be here at this pub," said Ron. "I've reserved a chamber room for a nice private conversation. Something tells me that we're gonna need full privacy tonight".  
  
The three nodded and walked in and gasped. From the outside, Moonlight pub looked like a shabby place like Hogshead. But inside, it was magnificent. It was huge, probably about the entire first floor of Hogwarts. Each table was lit by romantic candles. There was a dance floor and a bar in the corner with a huge lounge. The three looked around as the band on stage struck a slower tone.  
  
"Good evening, how may I help you?" rang a high squeaky voice".  
  
Ron looked around, but saw no one. Suddenly Hermione gasped and pointed at the ground.  
  
There stood the strangest creature Ron had ever seen. It was about 4'3. If he could describe it as anything, it would be a house – elf with wings. He wore a yellow baggy suit with a sky blue tie. His wings were tiny and see-through. His ears were pointy like an elf and he had many gold ear- piercing. He smiled, revealing an astonishing set of perfect teeth.  
  
"Um... reservation for Ron Weasley" said Ron a little nervous.  
  
"Of course, we've been expecting you, right this way" he squeaked. He put on a set of shades and turned his heal.  
  
cue Hedwig's theme song  
  
He led them into the parlor. All sorts of people come here. He saw goblins, a vampire, a hag, and what looked like a small troll. They continued down a long carpeted corridor with giant chandeliers. Portraits covered the walls. They all seemed to be eyeing them with their beady little eyes. Ron wished they would stop staring. He felt Ginny's shudder and grab onto his arm. Finally, they reached the end of the hall and entered a large oak door.  
  
end Hedwig's theme song  
  
Inside was a large couch with three smaller ones all placed in a circle. A gold coffee table stood majestically in the middle. There was a large fir place and with a clap of his hands, the elf started the fire, which cackled, spreading heat all through out the room.  
  
"If you need anything to drink, just say it out loud and it will appear straight away" he said, "Enjoy your stay". And with that, he left.  
  
"Ron, how's Harry gonna know where to meet us?" asked Ginny who had been silent for a while.  
  
"Um... er... that might be a problem (.)" said Ron meekly.  
  
"No it won't" said a voice.  
  
"W – who said that?" asked Ginny getting worried. She was never told that ghosts were going to join them.  
  
"Hi Ron, long time no see" continued the voice which was obviously trying to keep itself from laughing. Hermione however was not scared, for she recognized that voice, even though I t was invisible. He had played that trick before.  
  
Suddenly something very strange happened. Ron's robes began to rise revealing his jeans that fell which now revealed a pair of pink boxers causing Ron to blush deep red as he hastily grabbed his pants back on. The two girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ok Harry, you can come out now" said Hermione in between laughter.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" asked Harry still trying not o laugh as he emerged from his invisibility cloak.  
  
"You're the only person who... well, the Ron thing" said Hermione and Ginny pointing at Ron's deep blush still laughing.  
  
"True, well Ron, I have to admit, I didn't think that pink was your colour" said Harry unable to control his laughter.  
  
"Anyways!" Ron said loudly, "So how've you been mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um... err... fine..." responded Harry dully loosing the happy atmosphere as quickly as it came.  
  
"Of course you're not, no one would be after going through what you did" said Hermione sensibly conjuring up a cup of strong coffee.  
  
"So, give us the details, why the low profile and the burning house?" asked Ron.  
  
So, Harry painfully gave a detailed account on what happened since Dumbledore walked into his house. He did however leave out the fact that he was staying with Draco.  
  
"What?!" Dumbledore did that?!" yelled Hermione" yelled Hermione in complete shock. Ron's jaw hung open stupidly trying to take all of this in. Ginny just starred, probably too shocked to say anything. Harry nodded.  
  
"I always thought he was a nutter, but this... this is..." but apparently, Ron couldn't find what this was.  
  
"Oh Harry, what are you doing to do?" said Hermione in tears.  
  
"Well, I guess I can't do much anyways. I'm pretty sure that I didn't actually kill him in the fire since the daily didn't mention him at all.  
  
"THAT LYING BASTARD!!" roared Ron suddenly shaking the table.  
  
"He told us that he found your house on fire. It was actually him who reported the fire" explained Hermione because of Ron's outburst.  
  
"Yeah, and when he went in to look for you and didn't find your body, he said that he felt a personal loss and that he would trace Harry down if it was the last thing he did and kill whoever did this to you" added Ron in a disgusted voice.  
  
Harry felt his bottom lip tremble. Then a singe tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
He felt Hermione sit next to him. She put an arm around his waist. Harry sniffed. Hermione lifted his chin.  
  
"Listen, Dumbledore's a jack hiss, and we're going to hunt him down and burn him and make pay for what he's done. All you have to do is be strong. Ok?" said Hermione. Harry smiled.  
  
"It's gonna be ok Harry, we've got your back" said Ron firmly. Hermione gave Harry a deep look. She leaned closer to him and gazed into his green eyes.  
  
"Get away from him Mudblood! Harry's mine!" came a voice. It rang through the room. And it came from Ginny. Only her voice was different. It was deep and voice, one that was familiar, but they just couldn't make it out. Ginny raised her wand, and was ready to perform a deadly curse. But Ton was faster (for once).  
  
"Silencio!!" he cried. Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
"Impedimenta!" yelled Ron and Ginny was knocked back and she lay on the floor.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" asked a nervous Ron. Apparently, attacking his sister didn't matter if she was acting strange. All part of being a big brother.  
  
"Is she like going through some stage? Or maybe she has a horrible crush on Harry... again." Said Ron as he took her wand away.  
  
Slowly, Hermione rose and walked towards Ginny who was on the floor, motionless. Hermione leaned over her limp body and examined it. Ron's want was still pointing at Ginny.  
  
"Guys, I don't think this is Ginny on her own will... guys, we're not alone!" said Hermione who couldn't hide her panic in her voice.  
  
Ron leaned towards his sister thinking the worst. But then, he put on the most immature look on his face and began poking her with his wand. Hermione just looked at him with pity ((OO)).  
  
As Hermione leaned even closer ignoring Ron's foolish poking, she examined Ginny in further detail. She gazed at her face. He eyes, though once brown, full of life, was not gray? They were cold... and empty. It was as if she had no more soul. Then suddenly, she heard a plea for help. But it was strange because she heard it in her head.  
  
"Hermione! Help me!" cried Ginny's voice. It rang through Hermione's head.  
  
"What? Where are you?" panted Hermione aloud.  
  
Ron gave her a look as if she too had lost her mind.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" cried Hermione suddenly, "you guys, she's being possessed! Look at her eyes! See how empty they look? Someone's taken control of her body!"  
  
But before she could say anymore, Ginny's arms shot up and her hand fastened tight around Hermione's neck.  
  
"Very smart dear" came that cold voice again. Hermione chocked as Ginny tightened her grip on her throat. Tears began swimming down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing? It's me Hermione," she whimpered gasping for breath. Ginny's eyes began to stir. She loosened her grip only a little. But it was enough for Hermione to escape her grip. Ginny snapped back into her possessed self and grabbed Hermione again. The moment was tense as Ginny took out a knife and threatened it by placing it close, but Hermione's throat.  
  
Kvun: And that's it! Major cliffhanger! Why? 'Cause my hand s aching! And I can't type anymore. And don't forget, I want all of you to go read my other stories (all of them!) and start reviewing. And if you do, you shall be greatly rewarded. Thanks. 


	5. Ch 5 At moonlight Pub part 2

Ch. 5 At moonlight Pub part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Do I hafta repeat this each chapter? It doesn't make me feel any better. But fine... if it means I won't be sued... ahem; Kvun doesn't own Harry Potter.  
  
Kvun: hi again! I'd like to thank all those amazing people who review and to show my appreciation, here's an entire (virtual, sorry... couldn't get the real thing) gift basket with yummy cookies, cake, a copy of the 3rd HP movie and the new HP3 games (I so wanna get that!). hands out one basket to each reviewer. And as an extra gift, here's a new chappie!!! (for you to review... hint!)  
  
"Ok now Ginny... or who ever you are... don't do anything you might regret..."said Ron slowly.  
  
"You mean like this?" said the same cold unknown voice coming from Ginny's mouth as she slowly slid the knife across Hermione's neck. Blood trickled down her neck where Ginny had sliced her. Hermione let out a short gasp but shed no tear. Her face was determined not to whimper.  
  
"No! Leave her alone!" yelled Harry suddenly. Hopefully no one heard the panic in his voice.  
  
"Why?" mocked the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ron trying to stay calm. Ginny let out an insane grin. But she made no sound. She smiled like a mad man and just stared at Ron as if there was no one else there.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" yelled Harry as he lunged full force into Ginny, talking her to the ground.  
  
"Perfect Harry! Now STUPEFY!" he yelled aiming his stunning spell at Ginny. Unfortunately, he had very pathetic aim and missed hitting Hermione straight in the chest. She only had time to yell "idiot" before she was stunned and fell to the ground with a thud. Luckily, Harry took control.  
  
"Petrifiucus Totalus!" bellowed Harry and Ginny's arms and legs immediately snapped together. She fell rigid onto the floor, stiff as a board.  
  
"Enervate" said Harry pointing at Hermione. She re-awoke from her stun, fortunately, un hurt since Ron's lack of magic skill didn't perform the spell exactly right.  
  
"Good joy Harry" Now Expelliarmus!" said Ron trying to disarm Ginny from her knife. Unfortunately, it didn't work properly (what a surprise rolls eyes) and he ran around the room with Ginny's knife and a hidden dagger chase him around. Harry and Hermione did nothing to help their poor friend but laugh.  
  
"That it! Finite!" yelled Ron attempting to stop the knife and dagger from chasing him. "Finite! Finite! Finite! AHH!! FINITE!!!". Finally, the weapons dropped to the floor with a thud, though narrowly missing Ron's foot, nearly slicing them.  
  
Harry kept on laughing. He had been so depressed, he had almost forgotten how it felt to be happy and laugh again. But suddenly, there was a loud cough that rang through out the room. It came from Ginny (though it didn't sound like a real cough since her jaw was crammed together). Harry turned around to face their mysterious guest. He had completely forgotten about him with Ron's stupidity making him laugh.  
  
"Harry, let's find out who this person really is. When someone possesses you, and you get stunned, chances are, the possessor is stunned too. So now, let's force him to reveal himself."  
  
"Good thinking. On three?"  
  
"One... two... THREE! ENERVATO FORTSURA!" yelled Harry and Hermione in unison. Ron decided not to join, for the safety of the others. And the person who they least expected. He came out slowly. First the top of his point wizard hat. His white hair stoke out on his wrinkly skin. His face. Harry wished he would never have to see that face again. But there it was, floating out of Ginny's body. He wore velvety robes with gold shooting stars. His blue calm eyes behind those half-moon spectacles. It was because of this man, that Harry was in his current situation. Harry's heart leaped and Hermione and Ron gasped as Dumbledore came out.  
  
"So Harry Potter, we meet again! Expelliarmus!" cried Dumbledore before anyone could do anything. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron's wand flew out and he caught it.  
  
"Evalorate Expectrum!" cried Dumbledore and the 4 were sent flying back towards the wall. They were now pinned there, bound by some invisible chains.  
  
"Well well well... I do believe I'm a little thirst... RED WINE!" called out Dumbledore. And there it was. It appeared right tin front of him. He put the stolen wands on the coffee table.  
  
"Cheers" he said raising his glass. He took a long zip. "haaa... mmm."  
  
"So Harry, you thought you could escape me eh?" he said putting his glass down as he strolled around the room.  
  
"You sick twisted freak!" yelled Hermione struggling to get off.  
  
"Oh for once in your life, hold you tongue you mudblood! Silencio" he said in a bored voice. Hermione continue to struggle and let out a series of silent threats.  
  
"Now, back to before you ran away from me" he chuckled. Harry gulped.  
  
"Then – then leave my friends alone! Let them go! It's me you want!" demanded Harry desperately.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are not in a position to bargain" he said as he grinned.  
  
"YOU DIRTY BASTARD! YOU SICK GARGOYLE!" burstedout Ginny, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN GROSS?! YOU NEED TO GO TO ST. MUNGO'S AND GO TO THE WARD FOR THE MENTALLY TWISTED FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! STOP THE FUC – "  
  
"Oh shut up you foolish girl! Crucio!" snapped Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny yelled out in pain as the curse hit her. She shrieked in pain. It felt like her entre body was going to explode. Suddenly Harry yelled out:  
  
"Draco! Now!"  
  
Dumbledore turned but it was too late for Draco already emerged from his invisibility cloak before Dumbledore had time to understand what Harry's sudden outburst meant.  
  
Draco's Bat boogie hex had already been sent right Dumbledore and hit him square in the face. With no chance to deflect it, hes face spread covering him with fluttering flying winged black beasts.  
  
Wasting no time, he used his wand and began to release Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as Dumbledore ran around like a blind man trying to get rid of the bats. He stopped at Ginny and said "I took a leaf out of your book. Remember? You used that hex on me in my 5th year" he grinned and quickly grabbed all the wands and began handing them back to their owners.  
  
"Ok! Let's get outta here!" yelled Hermione  
  
"Where? How 'bout Hogwarts? We could go and apparate!" suggested Ron  
  
Hermione twitched. "YOU IDIOT! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT TINY FACT THAT YOU CAN'T APPARAT INTO HOGWARTS YOU DOLT! I'VE RECITED IT OFF OF HOGWARTS, A HISTORY A MILLION TIME FOR YOU!".  
  
"Never mind, now's not the time guys!" yelled Harry, "that hex won't hold him for long!"  
  
"Ii got it guys!" said Draco, "PORTUS" he yelled pointing at the knife that was chasing Ron. "Everybody, grab hold! NOW!"  
  
Nobody argued despite the fact that none of them really trusted Draco back at Hogwarts having the fact that they were all enemies.  
  
"One... two... THREE!"  
  
Harry felt his body leave the floor as he grabbed the portkey. But the last thing he was before being sucked into the warp hole that transported them to the Malfoy Mansion was Dumbledore getting rid of Draco's hex and cursing wildly around the room trying catch Harry. Fortunately, Harry had already escaped and those spells took no affect. Finally, he was safe, but for how long?  
  
Kvun: ya... Done! That was fun. DI you like it? Did ya did ya? ok, tell me by pressing that nice review button down there ( thanks. 


	6. Ch 6 He's a Mind Reader

Ch. 6 He's a Mind Reader

Disclaimer: I don't' own Harry Potter ok? So don't sue me!

Kvun: Hey people, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. I just couldn't think of anything. Even now, my mind is still blank. I'm just improvising my story and hoping it leads somewhere. So, I hope you like itâ what ever I'm about to write.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny landed on a heap at Draco's mansion. Draco on the bottom of the carpeted entrance hall with Ginny on top of him. Flushing slightly, he slid out of the pile and helped the others up. He held out his hand to Ginny with a cheery smile.

"This is it" he thought. It was a whole new beginning between them. What better way to probe his friendship then to save them from a guy who just raped the boy-who-lived?

But apparently Ginny didn't find it a friendship call at all. She gave him a scornful look and turned the other way, taking Harry's offered outstretched hand and pulling herself up. She smiled brightly at Harry, completely ignoring Draco.

Harry looked around. They were in the front hall of Draco's mansion. The place he had stayed during the past week. This place felt like home now. It was dimly lit by a fading chandelier in the hall. A gigantic portrait of Lucius Malfoy stood gleaming on the wall despite the fact that he no longer lived there. Harry never asked Draco why he kept it still when Draco hated him even more then Harry did.

"Ok Harry," said Ron breaking the silence," no you've really got some explaining to do! What's he doing with us?" asked Ron pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

"Hmmmâ I don't know!" cut in Draco sarcastically, "how bout' saving your good for nothing butts from a guy who raped you best friend and possessed you sister!" Draco didn't know why he was so angry. Was he expecting them to bow down or something and thank him? No he told himself. But he certainly didn't expect this.

"Listen guys" said Harry breaking the tension, "Draco's my new friends now. He saved my life twice. After Dumbledore first attacked me, I went to him. He gave me a place to stay. Can't we just be friends?"

But far from creating a new bond, Ron still had more accusations.

"Then why'd you o to him? Is my house not good enough for famous Potter?!" yelled Ron who's ears were turning red; never a good sign.

Hermione gasped. "Ron! Listen Harry, he didn't mean that. He's just" But apparently, she couldn't say what Ron really was.

"Ron, open your ears!" said Harry trying to keep his voice calm, "you know I'm you vest mate. And like I said, I went to your house, and yours Hermione, but no one was home."

"Oh" said Hermione blushing.

"What?" asked Harry. He couldn't understand what was so embarrassing about this.

"Well, Ron and I were at the quidditch game together"

"Ok" Harry still didn't see what the big deal was.

"Well Harry," continued Ron slowly, "we've sorta, kinda been dating for a while"

"We didn't tell you because we didn't know how you'd take it"

"Well that's great" said Harry sincerely

"Well, actually" said Ron" it's gone a bit further then just datingâ well, don't' explode or anythingâ well"

"We're getting married" finished Hermione revealing a diamond ring on her finger.

"Ohâ that's really greatâ con- congratulations" said Harry. He felt strange. Was he jealous? Not againâ he felt the same way when Ron became prefect. But back then it wasn't such a big deal. Plus he made up for it by becoming Head Boy in the seventh year. And besides, Ron was his best mate, he wasn't going to be jealous about some girlâ but what if it were the "some girl" that Harry also liked. That might complicate things.

"Harry" said Ginny suddenly who had been pretty quiet all this time" you still didn't explain why you went to him" she said pointing yet another accusing finger at Draco. And for some reason, her accusation hurt much more then Ron's.

"Well, after I left Ron's house, I have no where to go. So I started to walk down the drive way where I found this little cap. It looked like a beer bottle cap. Well, it turned out to be a port key that led me here.

Everybody stared at Draco.

"What was a port key leading to your house doing at my place?" demanded Ron harshly.

Well, truth be told, Draco had placed many port keys there hoping that Ginny would accidentally touch one and go to his house. It was a very risky plan. Many times Fred and George would stumble across one and Draco would have to erase their memories and send them back.

"Iâ uh" mumbled Draco, "does it matter? It got Harry to safety and that's what mattersâ right?"

"I want to know now!" demanded Ginny who's ears were also turning red like Ron's.

"Isn't it obvious?" rang a blood chilling voice. It echoed freakishly through the house.

"Oh noâ not again" thought Harry.

"Yes again" replied Dumbledore's voice in the same eerie tone. It rang menacingly around the house causing everybody to back into the corner. Hermione grabbed on to Ron's arm and Ginny gave a tine whimper. Draco tried to go comfort her but she gave him a piercing look and grabbed Harry's hand. Instead, Draco tried to find Dumbledore. He looked around.

"W-what? You can read minds?" cried Harry.

"Stupid Harry!" he said sending chills up their spines, "only Muggles speak of mind reading. The mind is a layered and complicated thingâ well at least mine is. This is called Legilimency. You should've tried to learn occlumacy when you had the chance."

"But you told Harry that people can't access his mind because of his heart" said Hermione.

"You fool" said Dumbledore softly, "heart? I saved you! I didn't want to have to, so I put you in occlumacy lessons so you could defend yourself. Obviously I was wrong."

Harry scowled. He had been played as a fool again.

"I have said this before, you are much like you father. He too believed everything I said. And by the way Mr. Malfoy, that plan won't work. I've blocked all the exits and no one can disapparate from here." (a/n: if you didn't understand that, he was reading Draco's mind). Draco swore under his breath.

"And I hate you too Weasley" continued Dumbledore conversationally.

"How did you find us?" demanded Draco.

"A simple tracking spell did the trick. You will notice Miss Granger that your left foot is glowing. That's the spell."

Hermione looked down at her foot astonished to fine her foot glowing green. She buried her face in her robes, eyes full of tears. Ron wrapped a comforting arm around her and glared at Dumbledore, lost of words. Harry twitched.

"You jack ass" he muttered in his head.

"Ah... jealous are we Mr. Potter?" rang Dumbledore's amused voice.

Ron shot a questioning look at him. But Ginny had other questions.

"You said isn't it obviousâ what's so obvious?" she asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Haven't you figured it out? Mr. Malfoy over there. I see through his pitiful mind."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ginny who was loosing her patience.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy over here has a little secret about you"

"No!" yelled Draco. He pulled out his want and tapped the portrait of his father on the wall and instantly, he vanished.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pull on his leg. He looked down and gaped, he was disappearing through the floor. He looked around and the same was happening with everyone else. The last thing he saw before being swallowed by darkness was Dumbledore appearing out of the closet in the hall way looking furious.

Kvun: So? What did you think? Do you like? Was it worth the wait? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I also want to thank all the reviewers. And just a question for _Moony9103_: you want me to do my homework first? Are you a parent? shivers.

Anyways, before I leave, I'm going to suggest a story for you:

Innocent Sin by _elsiey_


	7. Ch 7 On the run

Ch 7 On the run

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I only use their bodies to do my bidding...

Kvun: Hey all! Thanks so much for reviewing, I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I've been working on another story. It's called:

Journey to Purity

It's a story based on Inuyasha (which is a change since I don't normally write for Inuyasha. So if you've got time, and like Inuyasha, check it out. Anyways, really hope you enjoy this chapter (at least those who actually liked this story). Enjoy!

Harry's POV

Oh god... I have such an intense head ache... my eyes are closed but I'm still conscious... I feel really funny though... it's like I'm under water... or gliding in something... yet I'm still breathing...

A thought suddenly hit me; "Am I dead?" No. I reply. I'm not. I remember... but only vaguely... I remember Dumbledore... Yes, I'm sure of that... Where were we...? At someone's house... a close friend... Draco! Yes that's it, we were at Draco's house after... after we ran away from Moonlight pub. Yeah, I remember that part. Dumbledore tracked us down from there... But how?

Hermione! I remember, a simple tracking spell. Hermione... We were discussing very important about her... her and someone... Ron! Yeah, they were getting married... That's it. Why do I feel so crummy? I should be happy for them right?

"Well tough cause' I don't" replied a voice in my head.

"But they're my friends, what kind of friend would I be if I laughed behind their back like a jealous freak?" I argued back.

"Well what kind of friend is Ron when he knows you like Hermione" it replied again.

"But he doesn't know that I like her" I said. But my thoughts were interrupted by a hard thump on my left cheek. It seemed quite painful... I wonder what could have caused it?

It happens again and now my face hurts a little. I wish it would stop... what ever it was. I hear voices now... they' sound distant yet strangely loud. Wait! I recognize one of them. Draco! My friend... He saved me... from Dumbledore... In his entrance hall... Dumbledore was there. Oh god, my head hurts from all this thinking... Dumbledore... he could read my mind... yeah... and something about Draco and Ginny... And last thing I remember is me being dragged into the floor. Into the floor?

I open my eyes suddenly even though my head feels like it's about to split only to find Ron with his palm raised high above his face ready to slap me again.

"Oh good Harry, you're awake" he said cheerfully. I get up and rub my cheeks a little. It was kind of soar.

"Ronald!" said Hermione hurrying beside him, "I told you not to hurt him, I only told you to wake him up" she scolded.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that mate" he said grinning as if it were all some kind of joke. I get up but my head hurt too much and ended up falling back down quite violently. I let out a moan in pain.

"Damn, Harry, where does it hurt?" asked Hermione cautiously.

For a split second, I thought of saying something sweet like "It's all better now that you're here" or even "I'm sure if you kissed it, it would go away", but then I saw Ron from behind her worried face and decided to settle with:

"Just a little head ache". Hermione smiled with relief

"Hey Ginny" she called across the room, "get me a wet cloth for Harry, he's awake"

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Well, according to Malfoy over there," said Ron twitching only slightly at Draco's name, "his mansion thing has this strange alternate reality universe thingy going on." He didn't seem to quite know what he was talking about as a droopy lost look grew on his face. I turned to Hermione who was busy folding the wet cloth. She rolled her eyes towards Ron and giggled a little.

"It's not that confusing Ron," she said a-matter-of-factly, "professor McGonagall's mentioned it at least a hundred times in class."

"Hermione, do you think I have better things to do then to waste my time remembering 7 years worth of knowledge?"

"Well, you didn't really make much of an effort, it's no wonder that you only got 2 NEWTS. And in any case, I bet Harry remembers it" she said crossly.

"It's called a _Cojallucus_ charm" said Ginny entering the conversation. Harry blinked with a blank face.

"God, it's amazing that you got 8 NEWTS" muttered Hermione.

"A cojallucus charm is a charm placed on a house or what ever which makes it like its own city or even province (something from the size of Toronto to as big as England) in the inside of the house which looks completely normal from the outside."

"So we're still in Draco's mansion?" asked Harry amazed that such a charm existed.

"Yeah that's basically it" said Draco appearing out of no where. "My father installed it if he were ever on the run like we are".

"So how do we survive in here? Is there food or other people?" asked Ron.

"No, not really. My father never really got to building anything in his mansion; so basically, all we have is a large chunk of land mainly involving forest and a little bit of a tropical scene down south."

"So we have to live like primitives?" asked Ron astounded. Malfoy chuckled.

"We would if we weren't wizards" laughed Draco at his idiocy.

"Now here's a wet cloth for your head." Said Hermione nursing his head ache.

"Yeah... I kinda knocked your head a bit trying to land everybody safely from my house entrance to here. It's not an easy task." said Draco.

"S' ok" said Harry, "I've had worse" he said remembering every time his scar hurt at night. Draco grinned at him and Harry returned with a weak smile. The others left to prepare dinner but Hermione stayed to look after Harry.

He gazed into her eyes as she placed his head her lap. Harry never really noticed how amazing she was. She was smart and really pretty even though she was a late bloomer. He couldn't believe how much she had changed since the first time they met. She was helping poor Neville find his pet toad.

**Flashback... **

Ron had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The Neville boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we hadn't seen it," said Ron. But the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er... alright." He cleared his throat.

_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fast rat yellow!_

He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray but fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl.

"Well, it's not very good is it? Well, I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family does magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is. I hope it will be enough; I'm Hermione Granger. By the way, who are you?"

She said all of this very fast. Harry looked at Ron and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learnt all the books off by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione, "I've read all about you of course; I got a few extra books of background reading and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century_"

"I am?" said Harry feeling dazed.

"Goodness didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it were me," said Hermione, "Do either of you know what house you'd be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Griffindore, it sounds by far the best. I heard Dumbledore was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Taking the toadless boy with her.

**End flashback...**

Harry smiled as Hermione placed a newly wet cloth on his forehead.

"Thanks a lot" he muttered. But Hermione just cooed and placed a finger on his lips. "You need rest" she whispered. Harry's heart melted hearing her soft voice and gently closed his eyes slowly drifting into a dream still lying on Hermione's gentle lap.

Harry didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he knew for sure what woke him up. The voices of 2 of his oldest friends arguing, one of them being held back violently by 2 other friends. Harry opened his eyes only to find a very violent scene. Hermione was standing by a camp fire 3 feet away from Harry with heavy tears flooding down from her eyes. Ron was standing 5 feet away from her with his back to Harry being held back by the combined efforts of Draco and Ginny.

Kvun: SO? How do you guys like it? It took me forever to finish this even though it's not very long. Thanks for all the reviewers:

Harry's Lover: Is this enough _improvement_ for you? Leave me a review!

Genna: Hope you like this chapter; I really liked reading your review!

JJ: Hey, my parents make me do my homework first. It's the "first priority".

Elsiey: Soo? Is this good enough for your standards??

Sakura91: Hey, really appreciate your review, hope you liked this chapter.

Witchfire37: Do you like it?

Empty Heart: yeah, they are kinda crazy lol!

- Kvun


End file.
